Perfect Aim
by silverdragon994
Summary: She always had perfect aim. 'Neji, my nephew, is there something between you and that young girl who nearly hit me in the head with her kunai' [ NejiTen ] Request from Shikyo Yaiba. [2 Chapters, supposidly a one shot]


**Perfect Aim summary:** She's always had perfect aim. "Neji, my nephew, is there something between you and that young girl who nearly hit me in the head with her kunai?" (NejiTen) _Request._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-:-

**Perfect Aim – Request from Shikyo Yaiba **

-:-

_Today is the tomorrow we worried about yesterday._

_-Anonymous _

-:-

Walking over to the Hyuuga compound, Tenten inhaled greatly, feeling the cool air flowing into her nose. In her gentle and dangerous hand was a small kunai with the words _N.H _carved into the metal steel handle in a rusted color.

Feeling the tarnished, flat steel surface of the sharp edges, she could tell that it was used often in his life.

Reciting everything in her head, she sighed and repeated her words.

"_Ohayo-gozaimasu, I'm Tenten, Neji's teammate and best friend, may I speak with him?"_

Or in the case that Neji himself answered the door:

"_Ano…Ohayo Neji-kun! You left this at my house yesterday, and since it's yours, I thought that you might want it back,"_

Biting her lower lip, she sighed again and stopped in front of the door of the Hyuuga compound.

Hesitantly, she pressed the doorbell carefully, allowing a couple of seconds to be waited patiently as a maid with ginger hair opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu," she greeted, smoothing out the edges of her dress. "How may I help you?"

Tenten gulped inwardly as smiled back. "Hai, gozaimasu!" the brunette replied briskly. "May I speak with Neji-kun?"

The maid scrunched her face together like tin foil. "Iie, you may not. I was given direct orders from Neji-sama that I am not allowed to let in fan girls." She hissed.

Tenten returned the look. "Nani? I'm his teammate, Tenten. Ring a bell?"

The maid kept her sour look. "I come here everyday with Neji-kun after sparring, I ate dinner here last night with him-"

"Oh!" the red head exclaimed, a look of understanding crossing her face. "You're his girlfriend, I remember now!"

_NANI?! _Tenten cried in her mind, keeping her still expression. "Please, do come in. Neji-sama is speaking with Hinata-sama in the other room." She explained gradually.

Tenten nodded and followed the maid into the living room. "Neji-sama, Hinata-sama, your guest has arrived." She announced, presenting Tenten with open arms.

The girl stepped out from the doorframe and smiled. "Ohayo Hinata-chan, Neji-kun!" Tenten welcomed girlishly and walked over to Hinata, hugging her.

The maid left giggling, whispering names and spreading the news. "Neji-sama's girlfriend is here!" they gossiped as Tenten let go and smiled at Neji.

"I w-will go now," Hinata stuttered and shuffled out of the room, giggling inwardly and blushing.

Neji glared at Tenten who was watching Hinata's retreating figure. "Why are you here?" he demanded angrily, obviously not amused.

She shot him a sour and confused look. "Nani?" she asked, furrowing her brows together. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today,"

"State your business; I was having an important conversation with Hinata-sama." Neji hissed as Tenten withdrew her expression with a frown.

"Well, you kind of left-" Neji butt in.

"I have to go to the elder's meeting now. Tell me after." He said nonchalantly and walked away, leaving Tenten to ponder herself.

Toying with Neji's aged weapon – juggling it with one hand – she walked over to the fireplace, laced with pictures and snapshots above the fire.

She gazed at each photo, smiling at the family history. Surprisingly, Tenten saw herself in one of the pictures – no, two of them.

Tenten looked at them, smiling at the memories. The first picture with her in it was in a sandbox with Lee, Neji and Hinata.

A smile stretched across her cherry lips.

_(Flash)_

"_Neji-kun, look! Lee-kun made a huge castle!" Four year old Tenten cried happily, pointing at Lee who, in fact, had made a large sandcastle and was trying to climb it, failing with an unfortunate thump on his bottom._

"_Oi! I cannot climb this castle! Yosh, Tenten-chan, help me climb it!" Lee yelled, pulling on her arm for persuasion. The girl held back, using her heels to grind a pathway to stop Lee from taking her anyplace._

"_Lee." Neji said harshly, pausing the boy. "Let her be," _

"_N-Neji-nii-san, look at Tenten-chan!" Hinata called as Neji followed her orders. He frowned meanly and walked over to Lee._

_Bonking him on the head, Lee let go of Tenten, ignoring his demands from before. Tenten fell on the floor with Lee, from the tremendous amount of force the little boy put into shoving her to help him climb._

"_Arigato Neji-kun!" the panda bun haired girl exclaimed happily, getting up herself, ignoring his stretched out arm for help. Neji dropped his arm to his side and walked back over to Hinata, helping her bop the green pail used for building sand palaces and castles._

_Tenten frowned and scuffled back to Lee, helping him up from his dizziness and what not._

"_Are you alright Lee-kun?" she asked, placing a warm, gentle hand on his back for comfort._

_Reality slapped Lee on the face as he woke up. "YOSH! POWER OF KAMI'S YOUTH, I AM ALRIGHT!"_

_(End Flash)_

Tenten frowned at the remembrance of the flashback and sighed. Neji's coldness has affected everyone, but mostly her – in a way that hurt her emotionally, but kept it in somehow.

Glancing over to the other photo, she smiled at the way it was arranged – the pale grey wooden frame made the colorful background pop up as the smile on her face enhanced the smirk on his.

The picture showed Tenten and Neji – only the two – leaning on a birch tree after their first day of being a team of the obnoxious Maito Gai.

The background was a vibrant pink and purple – indicating night fall soon – as clouds encircled the sky.

The light reflected against her glossy porcelain skin as it did his bloodshot white eyes. She was smiling broadly, leaning against the tree as he was smirking, leaning on both her shoulder and the tree.

A leaf – or a couple – entwined the two as they obeyed their orders in the swaying wind. The sun was also setting in the background along with Lee and Gai's small, micro sized figures shadowing the sun.

Tenten embraced the kunai in her hand as she heard soft footsteps make their way towards the living room.

On instant, she aimed subconsciously and threw the weapon, missing the person's head by a half – no, one twenty fourths of an inch.

Their face was surprised as the kunai quivered on contact with the wall, making a _der_ sound. He plucked out the kunai from the pale surface.

"Another inch and I wouldn't have a face," he commented, throwing it back to the weapons mistress.

She flushed a light pink and grabbed the kunai with one hand. "Gomen nasai Hiashi-sama." She apologized nervously and bowed.

"No problem, we have the best medic nins here." Hiashi replied, addressing the Konoha nins. "So, what are you here for Tenten? Neji's at a meeting."

She nodded and frowned. "He gets colder everyday doesn't he?" she remarked wittily and planted her hands on her hips.

Hiashi chuckled and smiled. "Hai, he does, but he acts nicer to you than I've ever seen him act to anyone else."

She arched her brows and frowned. "Iie, he doesn't do that. He's just…" Tenten searched her mind for a better word. "Weird."

Hiashi let out another chuckle. "You don't see it? Everyone else does, and he doesn't even know that he's doing it." He bellowed, placing a meaty hand on Tenten's shoulder.

"Ano…This is his kunai, he left it at my house yesterday. Could you pass him the memo?" She asked, showing him the weapon.

Hiashi blushed a line of pink and replied, "What were you two doing yesterday then, that made him forget his first kunai?"

Her ears changed pink and her face covered red. "NANI!" Tenten shouted, backtracking. "He stopped by for a drink!"

The older Hyuuga smirked. "It's a joke, calm down."

She sighed in relief. "So, tell him please?"

"Hai."

She smiled as he took the sharp object from her palm. "Arigato Hiashi-sama and ja ne!"

"Ja ne, Tenten, ja ne," he called back to her, watching her running form.

Soon the door slammed shut quietly as Hiashi was left in his "perverted" thoughts of his nephew and his "girlfriend".

Neji walked out of the meeting room and carefully and as quietly as possible, hurried down to the living room where he found his uncle sitting on the couch, inspecting a shiny metal object.

* * *

"Hiashi-sama," he greeted and bowed. Hiashi waved it away. 

"Where is Tenten?" Neji questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. He saw his uncle smirk.

"She left." Hiashi mused. "And she wanted to give you this," He held out the item he was holding and Neji eyed it wearily.

"My kunai?"

The older Hyuuga nodded and stood up. Placing his meaty hand on his nephew's shoulder, as he did with Tenten, he smiled and said, "Neji, my nephew, is there something between you and that young girl who nearly hit me in the head with her kunai?"

Neji gave him a baffled look. "Nani?"

"Ah, nothing. Go after her. You know you're gonna have great children with her, gonna make me proud to be the great uncle." Hiashi stated, retreating back to his room.

Neji stood there in the middle of the room like a dork wad. "Nani?"

* * *

Somewhere in downtown Konoha, Tenten sneezed.

* * *

**Not much NejiTen, but please, bear with me! Like it, love it, what? Please review and no flaming!**

**Arigato!**


End file.
